


sweet creature

by eyelinerlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Road Trips, also sweet creature is about louis, but it’s good i promise, harry’s exes r just briefly mentioned, just read it, like literally just once at the beginning that’s it, they’re in love ur honor, this is literally the most plotless this i’ve ever written, u can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyelinerlou/pseuds/eyelinerlou
Summary: "You know, you never told me who this song is about.”"It's none of your business," Harry plainly says, but Louis notices his lips curling upwards, just a little."You're not having my baby, Harry, don't quote your songs at me."Harry just laughs, humming along to the lyrics and tapping rhythmically on the wheel."C'mon, tell me.""No.""Okay, I’m just gonna start guessing, then.""You know I’m not telling you, right?"Louis smirks and shrugs with one shoulder. "You won't have to. I'll be able to tell from your reaction."-or, a road trip au with unexpected confessions.(also onwattpad!)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	sweet creature

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most plotless thing i’ve ever written, but it’s nice!!! i’m rlly proud of it
> 
> un-betaed, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> enjoy loves xx

Louis looks at Harry from where he's sitting comfortably with his legs propped up on the dashboard. He's staring at the road in front of him, one hand wrapped around the steering wheel, the other on the armrest between their seats, and Louis has been trying his hardest to not cover his hand with his own.

The sun's going down, painting their car in a beautiful golden light, accentuating Harry's features nicely and making him glow a little. His hair is an absolute mess, poking in all directions, and Louis just wants to run his hands through the curls, maybe even pull on them a little.

Harry must notice him staring, because he glances shortly at Louis before speaking, the first words either of them have said in over an hour. "Louis, get your feet off the dash."

Louis scoffs and wiggles a little, getting more comfortable but not putting his feet down. "No."

"Lewis."

"Harold."

Harry reaches for Louis' feet with his hand, not taking his eyes off the road, but Louis just smacks it away and moves his feet a bit more towards the window and away from Harry.

The song on the radio ends, and a woman talks for a bit before another song starts. Louis recognizes the melody immediately, and grins at Harry.

"You know, you never told me who this song is about."

_Sweet creature_

_Had another talk about where it's going wrong_

"It's none of your business," Harry plainly says, but Louis notices his lips curling upwards, just a little.

"You're not having my baby, Harry, don't quote your songs at me."

Harry just laughs, humming along to the lyrics and tapping rhythmically on the wheel.

_And oh, we started_

_Two hearts in one home_

"C'mon, tell me."

"No."

"Okay, I’m just gonna start guessing, then."

"You know I’m not telling you, right?"

Louis smirks and shrugs with one shoulder. "You won't have to. I'll be able to tell from your reaction."

Harry doesn't respond, just chuckles lightly and switches lanes.

"Okay, Camille."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "I met Camille three years ago. I wrote the song in 2016, Louis. I know you're gay, but you can't be that bad at math."

Louis laughs and smacks him lightly on the shoulder. "Okay, yeah. What about Kendall?"

"Remember when I did the spill your guts or fill your guts thing with her?" Harry asks instead.

"Um, yeah?" Louis replies, a bit confused.

"And she asked me if any of the songs on my album are about her."

Louis just hums, waiting for Harry to continue. He's watched that interview many times, and he knows the question is about Harry's new album, not his first one, but he doesn't comment.

"I only ate the cod sperm because I didn't want to embarrass her. I never wrote anything for Kendall."

"Aw, bummer. You know, I should've recorded that and leaked it. Latest gossip - singer songwriter Harry Styles never wrote anything for his girlfriend, that means he's gay!" Louis laughs. He knows how ridiculous it sounds, but that's just how the media is.

Harry shakes his head, smiling. "I mean, if you think about it, it's not like i'm straight either, so..."

"True. Okay, who else have you dated, um... Taylor?"

"Nah, not about her."

"Right, hers is Two Ghosts, forgot, sorry."

"Heyyy," Harry pouts. "You know that's not true."

Louis rolls down his window, but winces when the strong wind makes a continuous loud noise and he rolls it back up. "Caroline?"

"Ugh, come on, Louis, you know we never even dated-"

"Yeah, yeah, I was kidding, sorry. Um, I know you've had encounters with a ton of models, do I need to google them all and start naming them or-"

"Louis."

Harry's tone is more serious now, and a little pleading, maybe. Louis just sighs. He knows a most of those names actually mean nothing to Harry, just girls he has met once and has been friendly with. Of course, because of his natural charming personality and womanizer image (which couldn't be more inaccurate, by the way), people start speculating about every woman he comes in contact with. 

Louis is tempted to jokingly ask if the song is about him, as many fans have done continuously on twitter, but he knows Harry will just start laughing and say no, and Louis doesn't want to have to deal with the ache in his chest when he receives verbal confirmation.

"Okay, okay. I'm just going to assume it's about this secret person you've been madly and deeply in love with, then," he settles on, knowing he's thinking about himself, even if it's absurd - Harry's not secretly in love with him, or he would've figured it out by now.

Harry chuckles, but it sounds a bit forced, and Louis frowns lightly.

The song comes to an end, and Louis reaches to the radio and switches to another station. It's playing a pop song, which Louis recognizes as Niall's _Slow hands_ , and he messes with the volume a bit before settling back into his seat.

They remain silent after that, occasionally humming along to whatever songs they know, both smiling when _Drag Me Down_ begins and they start belting out the lyrics.

They don't really talk, after. They're both dead tired, especially Harry, since he's been driving for almost a whole day straight with only three short breaks. The sun completely disappeared, covering everything in darkness, except for the sky, which is covered in stars, some shining brighter than others.

Neither of them know where they're going. Harry knocked on Louis' door at four in the morning with a duffle bag in his hand, a silent question on his face. Louis understood immediately, and he quickly packed a bag with the necessities and they left, taking Louis' car. They've just been driving since.

Louis let Lottie know they were both leaving, not knowing where, or when they would return, and she was surprisingly understanding. Louis thought she'd ask more questions, but all he got in response was _okay, take care of yourselves. love you x_. He doesn't know if Harry told anyone, but he assumes Lottie told their families and friends, since no one has tried to contact them yet.

A week has passed since, and all they've done was drive aimlessly, stopping only at gas stations or empty diners in the middle of nowhere so (hopefully) they won't get recognized, and so far, it worked. He thinks, at least - he hasn't looked on twitter or any social media to check if anyone saw them.

Sleeping in the car wasn't that big of an issue. The backseats could be folded in such a way that there was a completely flat surface all the way to the trunk, which they covered with a thick soft blanket. It wasn't really that much space, but they didn't mind sleeping close to each other - they've done it before, hell, they've even cuddled in their sleep a lot of times, especially when they were on tour. It wasn't ideal, yes, but they didn’t want to risk going to hotels.

Lost in thought, Louis doesn't realize Harry pulled the car over until he hears the door open. He snaps his head in Harry's direction, confusion clear on his face, and Harry just smiles at him before exiting the car.

Louis follows, stepping on the gravel and stretching his arms out, watching Harry hop on the hood of the car, resting his weight on his palms as he tilts his head back, looking at the sky.

Louis opens the backseat door, grabbing one of the blankets and a bottle of beer, before walking around the car until he reaches Harry. He hands both items to Harry, then jumps on the hood next to him. Harry puts the bottle in between his legs, holding it in place with his thighs, and unfolds the blanket carefully to not let it touch the ground, and wraps it around their shoulders.

Louis wiggles closer until their sides are plastered to each other and takes the bottle from Harry, opening it and taking a large sip. He tilts it in Harry's direction and he grabs it, letting their fingers brush.

Louis thinks _fuck it_ and rests his head on Harry's shoulder as he drinks.

Harry glances at him briefly, and almost instinctively rests his cheek on Louis' forehead before sighing deeply.

It's not like this is new - they've done it a million times before, but. It just, feels a bit different.

They're not kids anymore, that's the thing - when they were 16 and 18, sure, it worked, no one could blame them. But ten years and multiple girlfriends later, they shouldn't be like this anymore. It had to mean something more.

It's not like he's known he's in love with his best friends for all these years - he figured it out like two years ago. Maybe he could have realized earlier, if it wasn't for Eleanor's constant presence or Harry's girlfriends. He didn't even know Harry liked boys until 2014, and he hasn't ever dated one - to Louis' knowledge, at least.

He's not ashamed to admit he's watched multiple "larry proofs" videos, and even _he_ was almost convinced that they're together. It just made sense - the looks, the lingering touches, the jokes. Even though Louis knows for a fact that Harry's feelings for him are strictly platonic, he can't help but doubt that sometimes - the way he looks at Louis, it always seems to be more than that, even if it isn't. It's funny, how the management team knew before he did, and they did their best in trying to separate them, even if it didn't work that well.

Harry pulls Louis out of his thoughts when he carefully grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers.

This, though, this isn't something that they do - it always felt like it was too intimate.

Louis frowns slightly, and apparently Harry must sense his doubt because he releases his hand quickly. Louis wants none of that, though, and he reaches back, grabbing Harry's hand again and lacing their fingers, squeezing lightly.

Harry raises his head, turning to look at Louis, and Louis shifts a little, looking Harry straight in the eye without lifting his head off his shoulder.

Louis can feel Harry's soft breathing on his face, and they just stare at each other for what feels like infinity. All he wants to do is just lean in and close the small distance between their lips, run his hands through Harry's curls and just feel him.

That doesn't happen, though, because Louis turns away before he can do something stupid and he clears his throat.

"Hey..." Harry whispers softly, barely audible, and Louis looks at him again, a sad smile on his lips.

Harry's eyes glance down to his lips for a split-second. Louis can feel his heartbeat go up as he leans in slightly, cupping Louis's cheek with one hand and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Louis just stares at his lips for a few seconds before finally looking back up into Harry's eyes.

He isn't sure who moved first but the next thing he knows their lips are pressed together in a soft, sweet kiss, before Harry moves back and rests his forehead against Louis'.

"You have no idea how long Ive been wanting to do that," Harry says, smiling softly.

"Let me guess, ten years?"

Harry laughs, before saying, "Yeah," and he kisses Louis again.

They go back inside the car, eventually, and as soon as they lay down Harry drags Louis into his arms, kissing his forehead before resting his chin on his hair.

"So it's safe to assume that I'm that person you were truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with and that you wrote Sweet Creature about?" Louis asks after five minutes of silence.

Harry laughs, vibrating through his whole chest, before he rubs his hand on Louis' back. "Yeah."

-

It was bound to happen, eventually. Louis' twitter blows up at the same time as Harry's, and they share a look - they know they've been recognized. Sighing, Louis unlocks his phone and opens twitter, looking for a picture.

The first thing he sees is a fan having a seizure while typing, along with a shaky picture of Louis and Harry in a gas station. Louis was wearing a black sweater, clearly too big to be his, and staring at Harry with a fond look. Harry's eyebrows were furrowed and he was pointing at something on the shelf, his mouth open as he was saying something to Louis, and their elbows were linked.

People aren't really focused on what Louis was wearing, since oversized sweaters are kinda his thing, but if the picture was just a little bit clearer, they would've noticed the "Harry" written on it.

Of course, he spoke too fast - the next tweet is another fan writing in all caps with a picture zoomed on Louis' sweater, more precisely, on the few white pixels on it, and another picture of Harry's merch.

_"OHMYGOD THATS HARRYS SWEATER HOLY FUCK ITS THE MERCH ONE WITH HARRY WRITTEN ON IT LARRIES ITS HAPPENING EVERYBODY STAY CALM"_

Louis taps on the tweet and goes through the replies, smiling at the way they were all freaking out.

He checks the trending page, and lo and behold, "larry" is trending #1 worldwide, with "louis and harry" on second place and "#larryisreal" on fourth.

Louis looks up from his phone, arching an eyebrow at Harry who just shoots him the biggest shit eating grin louis has ever seen.

Louis can't help but smile back.

-

A few days later, when they're finally going back home, Louis takes a picture of Harry, and before he could second-guess their decision, he posts it on his Instagram, captioning it with " _Guess you were right, after all_ " along with the blue and green hearts. He knows it's cheesy, and probably a stupid move, to announce their relationship four days after they've confessed, but they've waited ten years to tell each other, and they weren't going to wait even more to tell everyone else.

He turns his phone off, leaving it on his lap, and looks at Harry.

He briefly glances at Louis, lips curling upwards. "Did you post it?"

"Yeah."

"How do you think they'll react?"

"Well, the first thing that they're gonna do is break Twitter, definitely. But I'm positive mostly everyone is going to be supportive. Our families are gonna be pissed, though, because we didn't tell them."

Harry chuckles. "We can deal with them when we get home."

Louis' smile widens, and he takes Harry's free hand in his, sighing happily.

They're gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! let me know what you think xx
> 
> follow me on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_lesbabe_)!


End file.
